


Kissing [Minsung]

by ohshitmychicken



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Just like everything else that I've written, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, it's very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshitmychicken/pseuds/ohshitmychicken
Summary: Kissing was a common thing between Minho and Jisung.(Aka: Minho and Jisung just kissing. A lot.)





	Kissing [Minsung]

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. As I always point out, English is not my first language; excuse any mistakes. I appreciate corrections a lot :3
> 
> 2\. I literally wrote this in an afternoon so it might be bad? But who cares i wanted to post it anyway.
> 
> 3\. And yes I wrote soft Minsung again, fight me.

Kissing was a common thing between Minho and Jisung.

It was usually Minho, who would walk up to the younger and sit next to him. "Jisungie?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

And Jisung would blush but then get a bit closer to Minho, and Minho would kiss him.

Less often, Jisung would approach Minho first. "Minho hyung?"

"Tell me."

"Would you mind kissing me?"

And his voice would always be shy, his cheeks red and his eyes bright, looking away, and Minho couldn't possibly resist that. Jisung was the cutest, sweetest human being he had ever had the chance to meet.

And Minho would cup Jisung's face into his hands and stare at his bright eyes for some moments, unable to contain his smile, and then he would kiss him. And it was always soft and sweet, as Minho's overprotective feelings towards the younger would show up in such moments. He would caress his cheeks and listen to his adorable laughter and kiss him softly whenever he smiled and cuddle next to him. His favourite moments were when they woke up next to each other, after having slept together accidentally (or not) and Jisung would ask for a kiss and how the hell could Minho say no? These kisses were probably the best, because they were always soft and sleepy Jisung's cheeks were more squishy and softer than usually. Minho loved these kisses, and all of their kisses in general.

He just loved Jisung way too much.

It all started one quiet evening; Minho was alone in the bedroom he shared with Chan and Woojin, when Jisung knocked the door and opened it slowly. "Hyung?"

Minho smiled when he heard the younger's voice. "Hey, Jisungie."

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

Jisung stepped in and sat on Minho's bed, keeping a distance from the older. He seemed nervous.

"Is everything okay?" Minho asked.

"Yeah." Jisung avoided looking at him. After some moments of silence, he took a deep breath. "Hyung, can you do me a favour?"

"Um, I guess? What is it?"

Jisung took another deep breath. "Well, you know that... I've never been in a relationship before, right?"

"Yeah...?" Minho wasn't sure where the conversation was going.

"And therefore, I've never... Um, I've never kissed anyone before as well."

Minho nodded.

One more deep breath. "And I was sort of curious what it feels like."

"I mean... It's nice, I guess?" Minho wasn't sure how he should respond to that.

"No, hyung... I mean..."

Jisung was obviously not sure how he was supposed to turn his thoughts into words.

Minho placed his hand on the other boy's knee. "Hey, it's okay. Whatever it is, you can just say it."

Jisung took one (more) deep breath. "I was just wondering if you could, I don't know, kiss me...?" He made a short pause to check Minho's reaction, and then added in panic: "Only if you don't mind, of course!"

Minho was caught off guard, and now his mouth was left slightly open, blinking as he was trying to process the other's words. He was staring at Jisung, who looked even more nervous now that he had managed to say it.

"But... Jisungie, it's your first kiss! Shouldn't you save it for like, someone special?"

Jisung shook his head. "I'm not allowed to date anyone anyway. And apart from that, you are special for me, hyung."

He blushed even more when he said the last sentence and looked away.

The room was filled with silence. Minho was tapping his fingers on Jisung's knee while thinking about his request. He could do it, of course he could, and for some reason, he wanted to do it. He really wanted it.

"Okay then."

Jisung flinched. "Wait, really?"

Minho nodded. "If you're sure you want this, of course."

Jisung nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on the boy in front of him.

"Okay then." A soft smile appeared in Minho's face. "Close your eyes."

Jisung did it. He was nervous as hell, it was obvious, but he was still so beautiful, and Minho felt sort of lucky that Jisung, from all the members, had chosen him to be his first kiss.

They were really close, of course, but Jisung got along with everyone in the group perfectly, and he was always very touchy towards the other members -including Minho. But Minho never thought he was that special for Jisungie, special enough to claim his first kiss.

But maybe he was.

So he leaned in and he pressed his lips softly against Jisung's.

Being that close to the other boy, Minho could tell Jisung was shaking a little bit. He was indeed really nervous.

Slowly, Minho moved his lips against Jisung's, the younger following anything he did hesitantly, not really sure what he was supposed to do since it was his first kiss. Minho placed his hand on Jisung's cheek, caressing his skin with his thumb, in an attempt to help him calm down. Indeed, he felt Jisung relaxing a bit and he couldn't help but smile against the younger's lips.

It didn't last long, but those few moments were beautiful -in fact, there wasn't a word better than "beautiful" to describe them. Minho pulled away after a while, leaving one last small kiss on Jisung's lips before officially ending it.

"Okay?" He wasn't sure what that meant, but it was the first word that came to his mind and he just had to say something.

Jisung nodded, his cheeks still red, a little smile on his lips, looking away. "Yeah. Thank you."

Minho smiled back. For some reason, he really wanted to kiss Jisung again. He didn't know why; maybe it was because Jisung's lips were incredibly soft or because he fitted perfectly with Minho or because rhe way he hesitated was the sweetest thing in the world, but Minho just needed to do it again.

And he did it again, a few weeks later. When they were alone in the living room, and Jisung was sitting on the couch next to Minho, his head resting on the older boy's shoulder, playing with his fingers, and Minho just had to do it.

"Jisungie?"

"Yeah?"

"It might sound weird..."

Jisung shifted a bit, in order to be able to look at Minho. "It's okay."

"I... Can I kiss you?"

Jisung looked at him, his eyes growing wide. It lasted two seconds, and then he looked away, his face blushing once again. "Um... Sure, I guess. Yeah, you can."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Minho didn't think too much about it. If he did, he would change his mind, and then he would regret changing his mind, but then it would be too late.

With his fingertips softly touching Jisung's chin, he leaned in and he kissed him.

Minho had missed that feeling. Jisung was less hesitant than the first time, but still followed everything Minho did. He didn't pull away first; he waited for Minho to do so. And he simply kissed him back when Minho leaned in again. He was relaxing as the moments went by, and Minho was trying to contain his smile but he couldn't. Kissing Jisung was probably his favourite thing.

He thought is was platonic for both of them. He hadn't realised, at that point, that his feelings for Jisung were slightly different than his feelings for the rest of the members, that it wasn't simply fondness towards the younger.

And the whole situation that developed between them was something much deeper than just some platonic kissing and cuddling.  
There were strong romantic feelings underlying there.

The other members were aware of that. They hadn't seen them kissing yet, but they knew it had happened at least once. And they saw them cuddling all the time. It was obvious.

Chan was the first one to talk about it. He approached Minho when he was alone in his bedroom.

"Minho?"

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering... Has anything happened between you and Jisung?"

Minho frowned. "No, we're fine. Did he tell you anything?"

"I didn't mean something negative. I meant... Do you, like, have a crush on him?"

Minho shook his head. "No. I don't think so."

"But you both have been getting closer than before during the last few months. And I mean that you're both really touchy towards each other."

Minho didn't respond instantly. Then he decided that he could be honest with Chan.

"Basically, Jisungie asked me some months ago if I could kiss him, because he had never kissed anyone before and he wanted to find out what it's like. And I did kiss him. And ever since then, we've been closer than before. But that's all."

"More kissing?"

Small pause. "Yeah" Minho finally admitted. "Sometimes I ask for it, sometimes Jisung is the one to ask. But either way, it's nothing special."

It hurt him to say that. Apparently, for Minho, every single kiss was special, and he didn't even know why.

And no, he couldn't just admit that maybe he had a crush on Jisung, because Jisung had pointed out the ugly truth the first time: they weren't allowed to date anyway.

But Chan wasn't an idiot.

"You do have a crush on him, don't you?"

Minho looked away. "Yeah, maybe I do."

Chan smiled softly. "I think that you should confess to him then, if that's the case. Who knows, maybe he likes you too?"

"But we're not allowed to date."

"True. But no one can prove otherwise if you don't let anyone else know. Just you two, me, and the rest of the members. Trust me, you're safe as long as you're tactful in public and during liveshows. Which, by the way, means: less nearly-kissing on camera."

Minho rubbed the back of his neck nervously, but he couldn't help but smile. Chan's support always made him feel better.

"Just confess to him, and only tell us when you're both ready. Even though everyone's pretty aware of it already, but you get what I mean."

"Yeah. I get it. Thank you."

۵۵۵

So now was the big deal: the confession.

After admitting to Chan and, consequently, his own self, that he had a crush on Jisungie, Minho realised he found it harder to ask the younger to kiss him, even though he wanted it even more now. He tried to ignore the timidity and act normally, so that Jisung wouldn't understand something was wrong, but it was hard for him to act normally.

If he had just stuck with "platonic", it would've been easier. But he hadn't. And now it was a mess.

And so he kept acting as normally as possible. But Jisung had started getting clingier as well. The times he would come and cuddle next to Minho without any sort of warning became countless.

Not that Minho would ever complain; he actually loved it. It made him fall more and more in love with Jisung every time.

But the more it happened, the more his need to confess grew. Day by day, moment by moment. And sooner or later, Minho would have to confess.

۵۵۵

And then it happened.

Minho had nearly fallen asleep when Jisung decided it was a good idea to snuggle next to him and rest his head next to Minho's shoulder.

(If you asked Minho, it was indeed a good idea.)

He moved around a little until there was enough space for both of them, and stared at Jisung fondly. He was tired and sleepy but the younger boy's presence next to him was too precious to ignore just in order to sleep.

"Hey."

Jisung shifted a bit nervously. "Can you kiss me?"

Minho couldn't help but smile at how cutely Jisung proposed his request. Despite his tiredness, he leaned in and kissed Jisung's soft lips, forgetting about his nervousness immediately.

He had grown to really love kissing Jisung, for various reasons. First of all, Jisung's lips were particularly soft. Second, he fitted perfectly with Minho; their lips fitted perfectly together, Jisung's cheeks fitted perfectly in Minho's hands. Also, not having kissed anyone before, Jisung had gotten used to only kissing Minho, and therefore the way he kissed him was basically perfect for the older boy. Third, they would usually cuddle afterwards for at least some minutes, and Minho loved cuddling. Especially when it came to Jisung, since the younger was equally cuddly, slightly shorter, had really soft cheeks and always giggled in an adorable way if Minho started kissing his face.

And if Minho decided he wanted to kiss him more, Jisung would happily kiss him back.

Minho pulled away after leaving a last small kiss on Jisung's lips. He always did that; he figured it was a proper way to end kissing.

Jisung cuddled closer to the older.

"We sort of act like a couple sometimes, don't we."

The statement, that came out of Jisung's mouth as a soft, sleepy mutter, surprised Minho, but he decided that he could use it to finally confess and get that weight off his shoulders.

"Is that a bad thing?" he whispered.

"No" Jisung replied quietly.

Minho picked his next words carefully. "What if we were a couple?"

"I would love that, actually."

Sleepy Jisung was always very honest and opened up about what he was thinking without thinking much about it.

Minho made a short pause before replying. "I would love that too."

After a few moments of silence, Jisung raised his head and then, he kissed Minho.

There were many remarkable points in that, such as: one, Jisung never kissed Minho first; two, they always asked before they kissed each other, despite knowing permission was guaranteed; three, this kiss lasted longer than usually.

And four: they sort of had just confessed to each other.

"The thing is, we aren't allowed to date" Jisung muttered once he had pulled away.

"It's fine as long as no one knows, I guess." Minho was playing with Jisung's hair and the younger left a content hum.

"Then it's fine...?" He raised his head and looked at Minho, and the older couldn't help but smile when he saw Jisung's big, bright eyes looking into his.

"Yes. It's fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Woo i hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
